Not All Large Bots Are Bad
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Eclipse learns this when Primus visits the base one night. Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Eclipse, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Not All Large Bots Are Bad**

Eclipse lay on her bed, eyes closed as she napped peacefully before her sharp ears picked up a lot of conversation, gently rousing her from her sleep. Letting out a yawn, the young femme grew curious about the chatter and decided to see what was going on.

Jumping down from her bed, she stretched herself out before reverting to her Night Fury form and grabbing a big blanket, wrapping it around herself and walking towards the source of the voices. The chatter sounded happy, she noted, which made her more curious and moving closer to where it was coming from.

Meanwhile in the command center, the Autobots and former Decepticons were warmly greeting Primus, who had come by to check on them. The large bot had projected a holoform of himself into the base and surprised them, but they instantly greeted him happily and were pulled into warm hugs from the large titan.

Primus was about to say something when he jumped with a start as did everyone else when they heard a frightened scream, turning their heads to find Eclipse near the doorway, but she was looking right at Primus and her eyes went wide before she whimpered fearfully, curling up into a ball and hiding under her blanket.

"Who is this little femme?" Primus asked curiously.

"My daughter, Eclipse," Ratchet answered. "She's rather shy, I'm afraid."

The large titan nodded before looking thoughtful. "What frightened her that she screamed?" He asked.

The medic went over to see why his daughter was so frightened, but when he tried to coax her out, she swiped her claws at him, backing up more into her blanket and he could hear her crying in fear. "Eclipse, what is wrong, sweetspark?" He asked, trying again to get her to come out, but she again swiped her claws at him, not answering his question.

The others now looked worried. "Ratchet, she's not in another flashback, is she?" Megatron asked worriedly.

Ratchet shook his head. "No," he said. "She's not hyperventilating. She's just crying and refusing to come out."

While glad that the young femme wasn't caught in a horrible flashback, they were still worried at what had frightened her so much that she was staying under her blanket in a tight ball. "Maybe she had a nightmare?" Bumblebee suggested quietly.

"That's possible," the medic answered. "But she wouldn't swipe her claws at me if that was the case."

He now tried again to convince her to come out. "Eclipse, what it is, sweetspark?" He asked, his voice still soft. "Can you tell me what's wrong, little one?"

This seemed to help a little because Eclipse didn't swipe her claws at him this time when he reached under the blanket and began stroking her head soothingly. "He's…He's too…b-big," she whimpered out.

The bots all looked at each other. "Who's too big?" Starscream asked curiously.

Hearing the flyer's question, Eclipse pointed at Primus before fully disappearing under her blanket. "H-He's t-too b-b-big," she sobbed now.

To her, large mechs were unsafe. And she wasn't going near the large mech that was now in the room with everyone else. Hunkering down again, she began crying once more, scared to move and afraid that she'd be hurt by the large mech.

Primus, after hearing Eclipse cry for a bit, felt saddened and decided that he'd talk to her. _"Everyone,"_ he said through telepathy, making them turn to look at him. _"The little one is frightened of me. I wish to calm her down. Therefore, I politely ask that you let me spend some time with her. Perhaps I can convince her to come out and meet me."_

" _Primus, with all due respect, I'm worried,"_ Ratchet replied in his mind. _"Eclipse…frightens very easily."_

" _I understand your worries, Ratchet,"_ Primus telepathically said, his voice still gentle. _"I will not do anything to frighten her or put her in a flashback. You have my word."_

Knowing they could trust that Eclipse would be fine with the large titan and they weren't too far away if Eclipse called for them, the others left the room, hoping that it would work out and Primus could comfort the young femme.

The large bot sat down carefully on the floor, keeping his gaze soft as he looked at the blanket that hid the sparkling from his view. "It's alright, little one," he said, keeping his voice soft, moving his hands slowly, careful not to make any sudden movements. "I know you're frightened, but I promise I won't hurt you."

He could see his tactic was working because the blanket lifted up a little and two tear-filled optics peeked out at him. "There now, no need to cry, sweetspark," Primus cooed gently. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Seeing he was staying in one spot and speaking softly to her, Eclipse began to grow curious, but only dared to move towards him if he wasn't looking at her. Primus took note of this and so would look away for a brief moment and then glance back to see she had moved a few steps closer. Chuckling quietly, he did it again, making it into a game for her, which it seems the little femme was also doing as she inched closer until she was right next to him.

The large titan still didn't move from his spot on the floor, not wanting to scare Eclipse into retreating when he had made that much progress with her. He glanced away again and Eclipse, deciding that maybe this mech wasn't so bad, crawled into his lap. Feeling her crawling into his lap, Primus glanced down at her, smiling softly.

The small femme had left her blanket beside him and she looked up at him with large, puppy optics. "Can…Can I have a belly rub?" She asked shyly. "Please?"

Primus smiled at that and moved one hand slowly towards her as she lay on her back in his lap so that her stomach was exposed. Gently, the titan began rubbing her belly, noting that she was relaxing more in his lap and was happy. Smiling, he grew mischievous and turned the belly rub into belly tickles.

Feeling him tickling her, Eclipse squeaked and began laughing. "That tickles!" She protested before she fell into laughter again.

Chuckling, the large Cybertronian continued tickling her stomach. "My, my, you're quite a ticklish one, aren't you, Eclipse?" He asked teasingly, blowing a raspberry into her belly and making her squeak cutely again before she surprised him by turning the tables on him and tickling him.

Normally, Eclipse wouldn't have dared to tickle Primus, but seeing how he was playful and acting just like the rest of her family, she seized the chance to playfully retaliate.

Primus, who had been surprised, began laughing as he was ticklish, but very few dared to tickle him, yet the small femme eagerly jumped in to do so, giggling as she was on his stomach and pretending to eat him, making him roar with laughter as he decided to let her win the tickle fight, having a feeling it would help her not be afraid of him.

After a bit, the tickle fight ended with Eclipse as the winner and she smiled happily before feeling Primus catch her in his arms and sit up. Smiling, she transformed to her robot form and hugged him, making him smile. "Do you feel better, little one?" He asked gently.

She nodded. "You're nice, nicer than…other large mechs," she said softly.

Not taking offense as he knew she was admitting a fear of hers, he picked up the blanket and gently wrapped it around her and she smiled, noting that he was wrapping the blanket around her just like how Ratchet often did to make her feel safe or to rock her to sleep.

Eclipse let out a small yawn and rested her head on his shoulder, feeling sleepy, which made him gently chuckle as he held her gently and rubbed her back, making her close her eyes and fall asleep.

Ratchet, who had come back to check on Eclipse, now felt relief and smiled at the scene before him. Primus smiled and spotted the medic, smiling. "She's alright," he said softly so he didn't wake the sparkling in his arms.

"Thank you for helping her," Ratchet said gratefully. "I always worry that someone won't understand her fears."

The large titan nodded understandingly. "Hopefully those who do understand will help her conquer the fears set into her all those years ago," he said gently.

The medic nodded, smiling again at seeing his daughter sleeping peacefully in the arms of the large bot whom she now knew wouldn't hurt her, but would protect her like her family did.

After all, not all large bots were bad.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
